


shotgun on sunshine

by rverfades



Category: Gravity Falls, Supernatural
Genre: Badass Wendy Corduroy, Bisexual Dipper Pines, Dean Winchester is Bad at Feelings, Dipper Pines is a Dork, Dipper Pines is a Mess, Good Sister Mabel Pines, LMAO, M/M, Mutual Pining, Protective Mabel Pines, Protective Stan Pines, Sam Winchester is Bad at Feelings, Stan Pines is a Jerk, Supportive Mabel Pines, Trans Male Character, but only coz he has foot in mouth syndrome, there will be more tags as it goes on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:42:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29972031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rverfades/pseuds/rverfades
Summary: His father is missing and what does his brother do?Drop him off to live with some random uncle he knows nothing about, in a town so small he could probably fit it in his armpit.He’s expecting mind numbing boredom, probably racist neighbors, and kids to make fun of him.He has no idea what’s in store for him.
Relationships: Dipper Pines & Mabel Pines & Original Character(s), Dipper Pines & Original Character(s), Dipper Pines/Original Male Character(s), Ford Pines & Original Character(s), Jesus "Soos" Alzamirano Ramirez & Original Character(s), Mabel Pines & Original Character(s), Stan Pines & Original Character(s), Wendy Corduroy & Original Character(s)





	shotgun on sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so like,,, I get that people don’t really like oc-inserts in stories, but I do, so
> 
> If you don’t like it, don’t read it, capiche?
> 
> Also, dates are changed to match up with Gravity Falls, and Antoine was dropped off in Gravity falls in September of 2011. This means Dean is born in 1985 instead of 1979 (he is 26 in season 1), Sam is born in 1989 instead of 1983 (he is 22 in season 1), also, Antoine is born in June of 1998, making him 13 when he’s first dropped off, and 14 for the majority of the story.
> 
> For the first few chapters, Antoine is referred to as Marie by others, though he uses male pronouns when referring to himself in the writing (as it is third pov limited, based on him for most of the chapters, and he is not out as transgender to anyone who knows him, not even his brothers or father), so when people are misgendering him and using his dead name, it’s only because they literally do not know.
> 
> His legal full name is Marie Antoinette Winchester-Corduroy, but after he comes out he’ll go by Antoine Mark Winchester-Corduroy, and that’s what he wants to change his name to legally when he’s older.
> 
> Also, this book is the only book that takes place during the run time of Gravity Falls, as the show only takes place during the summer of 2012. I am planning on writing a second book for this series if it, like, goes well and stuff, and people actually like it (even though I really am a purely self-indulgent writer lol) where Antoine is graduated from high school and goes looking for Sam and Dean, and will probably be set in season 7 or 8 of Supernatural, with references and cameos from Gravity Falls characters.
> 
> I’m also planning on making a prequel where it’s just a few of Antoine’s mini-adventures before the Summer.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Antoine Winchester was an odd person, with an even odder family. With two older brothers, one who is far too overprotective and one who is distant, a father who he barely even knows, and a mother who’s only contact with him is through awkward phone calls, yeah, you can call his family odd.
> 
> But now his father has gone missing, his oldest brother has dropped him off with the brother of the mother he’s never technically met before, and he’s taken off to bring her other brother on a wild goose chase to bring their father back from wherever he is.
> 
> And Antoine is stuck in gloomy. Gravity. Falls. where the coolest thing there is a scam shop his cousin works in.
> 
> Well… when life gives ya lemons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> right, so, honestly this is more of a prologue than a first chapter, but,,, whatever.
> 
> i really hope you enjoy antoine's story, and don't forget to check out my tumblr @rverfades for details on extras and such!!
> 
> (also, if you see antoine referred to as marie or with female pronouns outside of other character’s thoughts/speech, please don’t hesitate to point it out! it’s a combination of only really writing female ocs in the past and antoine formerly being a cis girl when i first thought up the story before changing it. thank you!!)

Antoine Winchester didn’t look like either of his brothers, and he knew it. He was a smart ~~girl~~ boy, he knew he wasn’t their full ~~sister~~ brother--especially once he found out their mom was dead, and had been dead for years before Antoine even became a thought thrown in the air.

With his ginger hair and freckles, he didn’t exactly have the ‘Winchester Look’, even if he did share their father’s green eyes. Apparently, he was the spitting image of his mother.

Which would be cool if he’d ever met the lady outside of his own _birth_ (and he didn’t think of himself as a boy in his head). I mean, yeah, he’s had phone calls with Sophia Corduroy, but they’ve all been so awkward. Like, what do you even _say_ to the kid you gave up and haven’t bothered to see in person their entire life?

Antoine didn’t look like either of his brothers, and he was fine with that. What he wasn’t fine with was Sam, the middle child, being so distant he didn’t even know his favorite color, before ditching them all to go to college, and Dean, the eldest, being so protective of him he’d fuss over him holding a goddamn butter knife.

(He hates to know that Dean is only really like that because he thinks he’s a girl when he’s _not he never has been but he’s always so scared to tell anyone because he’s never known anyone like him before and he loves them so much even though he knows only Dean really loves him back_.)

Not to mention his father, who gave him a shotgun when he said there was a ‘shadow monster’ on the wall when he was four. Which is all kinds of messed up on its own.

Which leads to now, weird segway, yeah, but, it leads to now, where Dean Winchester is leaving ‘Marie’ at the doorstep of the house of the uncle he never knew he had. Because apparently, Sophia Corduroy never actually _wanted_ him to know. Because she’s a bitch--and his uncle agrees, surprisingly.

Antoine leans into the hug Dean is giving him, wrapping her arms around his torso and squeezing the older boy’s leather jacket-clad body.

This isn’t just “bye” or “see you later”, this could very well be “goodbye forever”, and they both know it.

Hunting isn’t easy, and it definitely isn’t safe, and with their father, one of the best Hunters they know, missing… well, let’s just say it doesn’t paint a pretty picture for Dean.

Thus the goodbye hug, and the leaving him in Gravity Falls, and the burner phone slipped into his bag.

Because they don’t know if they’ll ever see each other again.

“I love you, Dean.” His words are muffled, but he knows he can hear them, by the way he strokes his hair ( _too long too long not right no time_ ) and pats his back, albeit a bit awkwardly, but it’s loving all the same. They part, and Antoine can feel the love in his eyes as he looks down at him, giving him a charming-yet-sad smile.

“Love you too, Marie.” Antoine’s fingers clench into fists, but unclench before anyone can notice, and Dean clears his throat, pushing Antoine gently to the door, where Daniel Corduroy, or _Manly Dan_ , as he’s apparently called, is waiting.

He curls his hand around his backpack strap, because he’s only had enough to fill that one backpack, never more, and squeezes it. He can feel the tears welling up in his eyes, and the sob clog his throat, but he just keeps walking, and he doesn’t look back.

He doesn’t look back until he hears the revving of the Impala, and he knows he’s alone for good.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Staying in one place, staying in an actual house, is _really fucking weird_ . To someone who’s changed schools almost monthly, slept in nothing but hotels or motels his entire life, having his own bed--not his own room; he shares with his oldest cousin, Wendy, even though he really would rather share with his two younger cousins, Marcus, Kevin, and Gus--his own wall to put things on, his own _drawers_ … it’s just so weird.

It takes months for him to really settle in, and by that time, it’s summer, and he’s only heard from his brother a handful of times--”that ghost was actually a woman in white, but we got the bitch dragged right to hell,” “Sammy’s stayin’ with me while we look. His girlfriend… yeah,” “Bloody Mary is real and we killed her!” “we got a coven of freakin’ vampires, Marie! Vampires!”--before it suddenly went radio silent.

He has since gotten used to the idea that his brothers, maybe even his father, are dead, and uses his time hunting with the Corduroys--hunting, not Hunting; they’re very different, those two--and working in the Mystery Shack alongside Wendy, to cover up his grief over that fact.

But it’s hard to know that you may be an orphan, when nobody else does.

_Because nobody else does._

Anyways, the owner of the ~~Scam Shack~~ Mystery Shack, Stanford Pines, AKA Stan Pines, AKA the Bane Of Antoine’s Existence, has some family coming down to live with him for the summer (Antoine has prayed every night since finding that out, prayed that they won’t be like Stan), and Antoine was punted off with Soos to be the ‘welcome committee’ or whatever.

The two are twins, pretty obvious considering they basically share the same face, and while the girl, Mabel is wearing a glittery sweater (that literally almost blinded Antoine the first time he looked at it), the boy, Dipper (odd nickname, but Antoine’s uncle goes by _Manly Dan_ so he’s not judging) was dressed much more… normally.

Maybe there _was_ hope.

“Hey,” Antoine spoke up, from the front of the golf cart, his body twisted around to look at the twins, “I know being here might not have been what you wanted, but I’m in the same boat too. And trust me,” Antoine gave a wink, a sudden smirk filling his face, “Gravity Falls might _seem_ sleepy, but it’s crazy weird when you really look into it.”

And that wasn’t even a lie to get the Pines twins to feel more comfortable. Antoine has lived his entire life around the weird and unexpected--he knows when there’s supernatural things happening, and they most certainly are here.

The fairies he gossip with in the forest are a testament to that.

He gave them a smile as he turned to twist back around, but Dipper’s voice stopped him.

“U-uh… weird how?” He turned himself around fully again, setting his chin on the seat next to the headrest and folding his legs underneath him, to look at Dipper right in his red face--was he getting cold?? How? It was like, ninety degrees out!--and he shot him another smile, this time much wider and more Cheshire Cat-like.

“Well…” he started, his voice a bit of a purr (and in the back of his mind, a part of him recognized the tone as the kind waitresses would use on Dean when they take his order, and that part downright shivered), “other than the townspeople, who are pretty weird on their own accord, _no offense, Soos_ , there are just… _things_ that I’ve seen. Things that I can’t explain, and I’ve seen _a_ _lot_ of weird things.”

Dipper leaned forward, obviously interested, but Mabel interjected cheerfully before he could say anything, a wide grin on her face. “Ooh, ooh, like vampires? Or werewolves? Have you been on a date with a vampire? You look like a girl who a vampire would fall madly in love with, only to not be able to be with you because of Ancient Vampire Laws!!”

Antoine blinked owlishly at both the enthusiasm, and also the grinning face now basically smushed up to his own.

“Actually, I was gonna say fairies, but who knows? It’s Gravity Falls.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SEPTEMBER 1ST, 2011
> 
> antoine  
> i know you probably won't respond for a while since you're driving and stuff, but i just wanted to say that i love you.
> 
> antoine  
> i know we don't do all that...
> 
> antoine  
> mushy stuff but
> 
> antoine  
> you and i both know that we might have just seen each other in person for last time in a while
> 
> antoine  
> if at all
> 
> antoine  
> so
> 
> antoine  
> ugh
> 
> antoine  
> what im trying to say
> 
> antoine  
> is that if youre willing
> 
> antoine  
> we could stay in contact anyways
> 
> antoine  
> i know that you might die| TEXT DELETED
> 
> antoine  
> i know that you might leave| TEXT DELETED
> 
> antoine  
> i know that you wont respond sometimes
> 
> antoine  
> and it could be dangerous
> 
> antoine  
> but youre my brother dean
> 
> antoine  
> n youre really the only one i have  
> read 9:30 pm
> 
> 3:15 am
> 
> dean  
> alright, kid.
> 
> dean  
> contact.
> 
> dean  
> ...i love you too.
> 
> Antoine rubbed a thumb over the screen, the light illuminating his face under the blankets. Oh, how he missed his big brother, overprotective nature and all.


End file.
